Trainer School Trials
by captaincold
Summary: Ash is now the Pokemon Master, but he has one last task... teach at trainer schools? Join your dense hero in this outlandish adventure with a twist.
1. Prologue

**Wow… this story idea has been in my head for the past 3 years. I just never knew how to write it correctly. First before people get ideas… I, captaincold, do not own Pokemon or any of the named products that may have been mentioned. Well… the basic plot idea is Ash, now a pokemon master, has to travel around the regions teaching at trainer schools! I'll also have him do things he should have forever ago, like GET PIDGEOT! Yeah, it's like everyone forgot about him… I haven't! Our dense hero is 17 along with most of the other characters like Gary, Paul, Misty, peoples like them. So since its first chappie I'll put an age list for basic characters, and every time I add a new one I'll do the same for them. So, here you go…**

**Ash- 17**

**Brock- 20**

**Paul- 17**

**Gary- 17**

**Misty- 17**

**Dawn- 16**

**May- 16**

**Drew- 17**

"No! That's what I don't understand!" The champion yelled. "Why would you do me like that!" Tears continued to flow from her beautiful blue eyes. He felt a sharp, long sting in his eyes. Now, with a bright red and slightly puffed.

_I haven't had this feeling in a while._

"Please! Just listen." She said through her cracking voice. "I already listened! I heard what I didn't want to and saw what I thought! If you want me to listen I've already done enough!" He snapped, tears falling from his eyes as well now. "Please listen... This is all I'm asking." "Bullshit! That's not what you're asking for! You're asking for _that_!"

…

It was a bright summer morning. The bird pokemon were chirping, the sun up high as if it were a child who finally stopped wearing diapers, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sky had its normal light blue tint, and the sun reflected off the waters of the nearby pond.

"SURPRISE!" "Hi guys." The raven haired boy spoke softly, making his way through the door. The crowd looked on in shock as his normal persona was replaced with some… Paul. There was one particular person who hadn't shown up though. "Pika…" The yellow mouse spoke in his 'are you ok' tone.

"It's ok Pikachu there's nothing wrong." He said with a fake smile and a cheerful tone. The mouse walked outside where the rest of the pokemon in Oak's manor resided. "Well… the guest of honor is here so let's get this party started!" Brock said excitedly like he'd seen a Nurse Joy.

Ash roamed the floors and halls of the manor to look for her. She was nowhere to be found, so he decided to check on his pokemon. "Oh hi, Ash." The brunette heading up the stairs said. "Hey."

May put on a cheesy frown and asked, "What's wrong?". "Oh, it's nothing." The raven haired boy said with his signature smile. He continued down the stairs and walked out the back to find the large plain.

"It's so good to see everyone!" He yelled. The pokemon ran towards their favorite trainer and fought for hugs, but of course it was Bayleef, Muk, and Oshawott fighting the hardest. "Sceptile you're still acting like the lone wolf?" Ash asked in a playful tone. "Scep- scep- tile."

That's when he heard the _other and last _person he wanted to see were here…

**Ok there is a cliffhanger on the first chapter. A small one, but still a cliffhanger. How'd you like it? I am also incapable of writing a long chapter. And, this little segment here was **_**after**_** the argument up at the top of this chapter. Read and review leave your thoughts and yeah…**


	2. The True Start

**Woohoo! Chapter 2. I think I already addressed this, but I have a fake disorder that prevents me from writing a long chapter. I try and I just run out of ideas… but it gets updates faster :). Last chapter was a prologue just so you know. This and until I tell you are the events leading to what was last chapter. Also… I'd like to thank angelcutepie for letting me use her prologue idea from "Glitter". She is my personal favorite author, a pearlshipper, and AWESOME, so be sure to check her stories out. I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the super late update. My computer decided to act stupid and get the virus after I already got it checked. I had to take it to Best Buy's Geek Squad and they deleted all my files (next two chapters, I just forgot to upload them). Please forgive me, this doesn't normally happen. I'll just stop talking and hope you enjoy…**

"We have a new Pokemon Master folks! Give it up for Ash Ketchum!" The announcer shouted over the ferociously loud crowd. The chants sounded like the team everyone rooted for had won the Super Bowl. And with the smile on his face, you'd imagine he was the winning team's coach. He stood there with the brightest smile on his face, and Pikachu on his shoulder. The announcer walked into the middle of the battlefield and motioned for Ash to do the same. "Now, is there anything you'd like to say as Pokemon Master?" He asked.

"Yes, just a few words." With that he cleared his throat and began, " I'd like to thank all of my traveling buddies; May, Brock, Misty, Iris, Max, Cilan, and Dawn. You have been a huge help on the path to victory. My mom, and most of all, my pokemon." He said looking at Pikcahu. "Oh, and Paul, you better get ready for a match between the Champion of Sinnoh and Pokemon Master Ash!" The raven haired boy hollered through the microphone.

The last statement made the crowd go wild. The chants had probably doubled. "Now, now, now, don't get too excited. " Ash spoke calming the audience down. "This seems real promising, we have a match between Champion Paul and Master Ash already. Now, give it up one more time for Ash!" You could probably hear the noise all the way in Hoenn. "Good night Kanto." He heard a faint voice say, the MC was real hard to hear over the crowd.

He was now out the door and entering the limousine when he was stopped by a sharply dressed Dawn Berlitz. "Where are you going? You haven't even had your interview with the press." She said playfully. He couldn't help but smile to see her beautiful face. Her blue eyes glistened in the night just for a better compliment. "Hey, Dawn. I didn't know you were in town." He said trying to hide his knowingness. "Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Reminds me of the good old days watching you strive for badges and in the Sinnoh League." Dawn spoke softly. "Those were the good days."

"Well look at you now Mr. Pokemon Master!" The bluenette half screamed. "Awww, stop it." Ash said not really wanting her to stop. He liked her voice. It was… soft and calming, it always had that effect on him. "Come on, we can settle this on the drive!" The driver yelled banging his hand on the car.

The raven haired boy rushed and opened the door. "After you." She stepped in and Ash followed. Right now he planned on doing exactly what the driver said. He was going to settle it…

…

"Hey, idiot wake up." A guy with brown hair spoke while gently kicking Ash. "W-what? Gary! How the hell did I get here!" All Gary did was turn on the TV to Ash's interview and walked away.

"Oh my Arceus! Why did I say that?"

**Ok chapter 2 finished, don't worry it wasn't anything too embarrassing. I wouldn't do that… or would I. Well, R&R I like to hear your thoughts. And remember to check out angel's stories, my personal favorite is "The Crazy World of High School 2", but you'll have to read the original first. To get the full affect of the awesome. Check out "Glitter" too it was really good. Point is, great author, great stories, just check 'em out. And, if you happen to sense too much advanceshipping tell me because I used to be an advanceshipper, and it hasn't completely left… I just like Ash and Dawn more now. Well, tell me what you think and yeah…**


	3. Interivewing the Idiot

**I'm feeling happy right now! So you get your update super early, its also an apology for the super late update. Don't expect nest chapter until sometime next week though. I need time to write too. OK last chapter he saw the news and what he said and blah. Now this chapter nothing bad happens but, something will happen. There is something that basically sets the story on the track to well… the plot! That's almost all I have to say so I'll shut up…**

"Mr. Ketchum now that you're the pokemon master, how do you think this will affect your love life?"

"Well, I hope it gets better." Was all he said with a light chuckle. The media people and crowd laughed for a while and got back to questions.

"What do you mean by 'better' is it a situation" The man inquired.

"No comment." Ash spoke quietly.

"I know you said you've had this dream since you were 7 and saw the battle where Lance became champion. Are you ready for the responsibility that carries on with this?" The sharply dressed man asked.

"Yes, and I plan on doing this till the day I die. I know the responsibility that I have to deal with, and I promise to be the best master and then some!" He shouted enthusiastically and calmly.

"That sounds like a huge promise Mr. Ketchum."

"It is, and I know I'm ready for it." He yelled into the microphone on the wooden pedestal.

"Two more questions. What did you mean by 'and then some?' Also, what kind of advice would you give to children who share the same dream as you?" The reporter finished.

"Uhhhh..." Was all Ash could manage to say.

At a complete loss of words. What did he mean by and then some? He had no clue, he was just into the moment.

"I mean I'll do stuff outside of battling and encouraging, I might teach some tactics a little to the kids. And... to the children who share my dreams you just keep your calm and believe in yourself you'll be fine. I know you've heard that enough from Disney Channel, but its all too true."

"Well that's advice we can all trust, and this is the real last one. What would you say to Lance, the Pokemon Master before you?"

"Umm... I'd say I you did a great job as master and, I guess its time for another person to take over." The raven haired boy spoke calmly and quietly into the mic.

"Well that concludes our interview with Mr. Ketchum the new-"

"-Pokemon Master!" Ash interrupted screaming as loud as he could.

He made his way over to the edge of the stage and fell off. Head first he hit the ground, and people from all over the room rushed over.

"He's out cold." One paramedic spoke.

"He should be fine. Mr. Ketchum will be fine, he just needs a good night's sleep." The other said trying to hold in his laughter.

The duo put him on a hammock type thing with two black handles sticking out (**I don't know what those are called)** and carried him out the room.

"That was... unexpected." The reporter remarked facing the camera.

Ash turned the TV off, and just sat there. He neede time to take it in.

"Dude, what the fuck made me do that?" He practically yelled.

"Why are you asking me? Ask your self conscious." Gary replied

"I got out the talk-to-yourself phase 5 years ago Gary!" The raven haired boy added to the conversation.

"Well, you got work on Wednesday" He said with a smile on his face.

"What kind of work?" Ash asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You know... you promised to teach some tactics, so they scheduled you for teaching at trainer schools all over the regions. With an s." The brunette spoke about to burst into laughter.

_What the... ! I don't wanna, its so oohhh. I guess it doesn't matter it isn't that attitude that got me this far, so here we go! _

"Well, I guess it's time to go full throttle! I'll be the best Pokemon Master ever!" He screamed, with his voice echoing through the neighborhood like it only would in anime.

Gary's face dropped. He was hoping Ash would mope about it, so he could see how he dealt with it. But, he was happy deep down inside to see his former rival looking at things optimistically.

**Ok, super short chapter but I said I can't write long chapters. This is crazy short though. I am so sorry, but it's pretty weird. This chapter seems really pointless, but it actually has a huge plot clue. DON'T LOOK! It'll spoil the story. I shouldn't have even told you. Well, please tell me what you think and yeah. Also, I am an optimist, a huge one. I almost always look at the glass half full, almost. I don't optimize like Ash or any main character in 't forget to check out angel's stories (bestest ever)…**


End file.
